


You Oughta Be In Pictures

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Love In All The Wrong Places [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: California, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Hollywood, M/M, Paramount Pictures, Paramount Studios, Southern California, dean martin - Freeform, marlene dietrich - Freeform, star trek movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: In Hollywood, Spock wishes to tour Paramount Studios, but McCoy has other things on his mind.





	You Oughta Be In Pictures

“Here in Hollywood, we can take a tour of Paramount Studios where many famous motion pictures were filmed, Leonard. I am quite the film buff.”

“I’d rather just see you in the buff.”

“You would enjoy seeing the dressing rooms for stars such as Marlene Dietrich and Dean Martin.”

“Wait a minute. Paramount. Isn’t that where those old Star Trek movies were shot back in the Twentieth and Twentieth-First Centuries?”

“That is correct.”

“Great! We could make fun of all the mistakes they made about space travel.”

“Leonard--”

“It’s either that, or let's have great sex on the stars’ beds!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.  
> I own nothing of the 1934 song "You Oughta Be In Pictures" sung by Rudy Vallee and others.  
> I own nothing of the estates of the late Marlene Dietrich or the late Dean Martin.


End file.
